Rainy Days
by animestargirl
Summary: Everyone thinks rainy days are boring. Two boys prove them wrong. All you need to do is add icecream. YamiYugi Lemon


Star: HIYA! How's everyone doing? I'd like to introduce youto my neweststory. Ok, so it's not thatnew,as it has been posted on a different website, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

This was kind of a dream of mine. I don't know where it came from, my brain and I don't really get along. Plus I have a very big imagination...one that knows no limits apparently.

Anyway, along with the dream I would also like to thank OxBeachFlirtxO1 and her story My Blue Eyes for giving me inspiration for this story. That is one of the best stories I have ever read, and the lemon scene between Yami and Yugi :drools uncontrollably: The pairings are mixed up but it's really good. You guys have to check it out. So here is my story.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, so there!

**WARNING! Major lemon ahead, so proceed with caution. Read at your own risk**

-Rainy Days-

All was quiet in the dark household. The rain falling swiftly on the roof was all that could be heard as the resident of the house sat in the dark, staring longingly out the window. The gloomy, cloudy sky had put a damper on his usually happy mood. The shadowed figure was soon joined by another who, without a word, sat on the couch next to the first. The second figure looked at the other with curiosity before he spoke, breaking the depressing silence.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat closer to the young boy who looked so much like him.

The one questioned glanced at the other, and ran a hand through his wild spiky hair. He sighed before leaning against the shoulder of the boy. "I'm so bored. There is nothing to do all because of this rain."

The second figure chuckled before wrapping an arm around his light and drawing him closer. "You can't change the weather. You just have to get through today."

The young boy groaned and scowled at the rain that kept pouring outside. They lay in silence a few more minutes before another voice cut through the air.

"Yami, Yugi. Come here, I have to tell you something."

The two named boys sighed and got up. They walked into the kitchen where Sugoroku Mouto was busily packing things.

"Jii-chan? What are you doing?"

"There you two are. Would it kill you to turn on the lights? Anyway, I'm going to see a friend. They said they've uncovered a new artifact from Egypt and they want me to take a look at it."

At the mention of Egypt, Yami perked up. "Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet. They can't seem to figure out the hieroglyphics. Amateurs. But if it's anything important, I'll tell you."

Yami nodded in thanks before his light stepped forwards to ask a question of his own. "How long will you be gone?"

"A few days. A week at the most. I can trust you two to take care of the shop, just make sure you actually do it this time. No closing up early just because you two can't control your hormones."

At that, the two look alikes blushed furiously, earning a chuckle from the elder man. "Well, I've got to go. See you two soon," he said as he rushed out the door and got in a waiting cab that sped off into the stormy night.

Yugi sighed and returned to his position on the couch, turning off the lights as he sat down. His spirit walked over and frowned slightly. Are you going to be like that all day?

/Why not? There is nothing else to do/ Yugi replied through their link.

"Come on, let's do something. Let's duel."

Yugi chuckled dryly before lying face down on the couch. "Why? You always win and if you don't, you throw a fit about how it's impossible for you to loose."

"Ok then, how about a video game?"

"Same thing. You win. If not, you're a baby about it."

"Am not! Come on. You're no fun," Yami whined in an annoying voice.

Yugi smiled and stood up. "Fine, fine. We'll do something, but first I want ice-cream."

Yami's eyes flashed mysteriously as an unsettling grin played on his lips. Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes, walking away from the spirit. He didn't want to know what hentai thoughts his darker half was thinking of this time.

The ancient Pharaoh walked in to see his smaller light reaching up to get bowls from the high cupboard. The stretching caused his tight leather shirt to ride up, exposing his creamy white stomach, causing many non-innocent thoughts about his hikari to flash through his mind. He was brought out his dreaming by a glob of strawberry ice-cream being placed on his face.

He wiped it off to see his light staring at him, spoon sticking out of one side of his mouth. He looked so adorable standing there. Adorable...and delectable.

"Snap out of it. What ever you're thinking of is _not_ happening. What do you want?"

"Hmm...I want...that strawberry ice-cream with you on top," the spirit purred as he crossed the kitchen quickly and took the smaller youth in his arms. He started nibbling lightly on the neck that was exposed to him, adding another love mark to the several that were already there.

Yugi fought back several emotions that threatened to get out. He wiggled out of the spirits arms and walked to the other side of the table. He avoided eye contact with the taller boy, knowing if he looked in those crimson eyes he'd loose all self control.

The red eyed teen watched as his double scooped his ice-cream in a bowl, and then another for him. He picked up his bowl as he followed the shorter one silently into the living room. He saw Yugi look back at him and smirk, sitting on the couch and patting the cushion next to him. A small, yet seductive invitation that Yami had no intention of passing up.

They both lay there eating and flipping through the channels of the TV. They watched a documentary on Egypt for a few minutes before they started yelling at the so called 'expert', calling him a fraud and correcting his errors.

After a while they changed the channel and watched some movie. Neither knew what it was, but they didn't really care. Anything to take their minds off the boredom that threatened to engulf them once again.

Yami turned to look at his light, noting how the light from the TV shining off his skin in the dark room gave him an eerie glow that at the same time was warm and inviting. He couldn't help wanting to kiss those ruby lips.

Yugi noticed him looking at him and smiled scooting closer to the spirit. He placed his bowl on the table and wrapped his arms around him. He placed Yami's bowl on the table next to his and turned back to stare deeply into the scarlet orbs.

Yami smiled and dragged his light into his lap. "So my little light, are you still bored?"

"Yea, but you know how to take care of that don't you?" Yugi whispered into his ear, causing the taller boy to shudder slightly. Yami's lips turned into a knowing smirk as he nipped at his lights ear.

"Really? And what would my _innocent_ light want?"

"You know **exactly** what I want," Yugi said as he rubbed his hips against Yami's to emphasize his point. Yami bit Yugi's ear harshly to hold back a moan, drawing a pained whimper from the younger boy. The spirit kissed the abused lobe gently, apologizing for being so rough before the smirk reappeared.

"And if I don't feel like it?"

The other boy pulled back and glared at his spirit. "You **will** do it."

"You seem to be very impatient today love."

"Don't play games with me today," Yugi replied angrily.

"Why not? I live to play games."

Yugi glared at him again before he slid out of the spirit's lap and sat on the floor. Yami chuckled before sitting next to him. Yugi turned away and stared at the wall. Yami raised a perfect eyebrow before an idea snuck into his head. He reached over to the ice-cream bowls sitting on the table and quickly dribbled some down Yugi's back.

"AHHH! COLD!" the light screamed as he jumped off the floor. Yami laughed at the sight before him. Yugi hopped from one foot to the other trying desperately to get the cold substance off his back, while glaring at his yami.

"Let me help you hikari," Yami said as he tackled the shorter one to the ground. He yanked the shirt over his lights head and pinned him to the floor, lying him on his stomach.

"Yami! Let me up!"

The Pharaoh paid no attention to him. He slowly slid his tongue up the smooth back, causing the body under him to shiver in delight. He slowly and teasingly licked the strawberry flavored dessert away, tracing patterns in the back, another mark showing that the boy belonged to him. Yugi let a moan pass through his lips as the pink muscle roughly caressed his lower back. He was flipped on his back, as the spirit moved on.

Yami shared his treat with him, crushing his lips to Yugi's in bruising passion. Yugi parted his lips without a second thought, allowing Yami's tongue to dart in. They kissed each other fiercely, their tongues dueling for supremacy. They both moaned loudly as their kiss became more heated. The two tongues twisted and curved around each other in a passionate and sensual dance, causing both teens to become light headed, as they continued their exotic duel.

Yugi's hands snaked into Yami's hair, pulling his head closer to him wanting to explore his dark's warm mouth deeper. Yami's hands slid down and ghosted over Yugi's chest, lightly pressing down on his nipples. Yugi gasped at the delicious feeling, bucking his hips as the jolt of pleasure shot through his body and down to his growing erection. The kiss continued with neither boy willing to give in. They were consumed by need and desires as every nerve in their body ignited at each touch.

They broke their kiss for much needed air, but never stopped their actions. Yami kissed down his aibou's throat, leaving little bites. He quickly removed the neck buckle that was keeping him from his prize. He attacked the pure white skin, sucking and nipping to the middle of his throat. Yugi moaned, and Yami could feel the vibrations, causing him to be more aroused than before."Oh...Yami...more," called Yugi in a fit of passion. The spirit looked up to see Yugi's lust clouded eyes staring up at the ceiling as his body trembled in pleasure. The spirit smirked in his kisses, before traveling down his chest. Yugi moaned and called his spirit's name again as Yami traveled up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Yugi's hands clawed their way down Yami's bare back, neither remembering when the other's shirt was removed. The violet eyes shot open as the tongue flicked one of his nubs, making Yugi dig his nails sharply into the spirits back as he let out a strangled moan. Yami hissed slightly at the pain in his back, but it soon dulled and he went back to pleasuring his hikari.

Yugi's pleasure racked body felt the weight lift off him and he groaned in protest. The lust clouded eyes searched the room looking for his lover, but couldn't make anything out as his brain stopped responding to any thoughts. He relaxed slightly before screaming out as drops of freezing cold ice-cream were placed on his chest. He wriggled and squirmed about, trying to get the sticky liquid to flow off his burning hot body. The boy then felt Yami's comforting weight on him again as his dark half straddled his hips. He soon felt a tongue slowly wipe the dessert off. Yami was going so slow, he was teasing him again. Yugi tried to growl, but it was lost as he groaned loudly.

"Yami...stop...stop teasing me!" he yelled as another wave of coldness passed over his body. He was panting heavily, writhing and squirming about under the spirit's body. He clenched his eyes shut as the tongue slowly traveled around his chest. A whimper passed his lips as the long muscle delved into his navel, leaving a slimy, sticky trail in its wake. Another jolt of white hot pleasure flowed through his body, shooting straight to the hardened member that kept bucking into Yami's.

Yami smirked as he watched his light mewl in pleasure under his ministrations. His tongue traveled to an ice-cream covered nub and took it into his mouth, biting down hard on it, causing a loud scream to come from his hikari. He ran his tongue around it causing it to grow hard as his hand played with the other. He felt Yugi's hands pulling at his hair as he tried to keep from screaming out. But Yami wanted to hear him yell out his name, so he bit down again and pinched the other.

"Yami!" his light screamed out as he bucked his hips again. His length was painfully hard now and he needed release. He bucked his hips again and felt the bulge in his darks pants. He smiled slightly before another wave of pleasure shot through him, causing sparks behind his eyes. Yugi moaned loudly as he felt Yami's slender fingers run over his hardened pecks, causing his need to grow even more painful. His wanton body shook slightly as he called out his spirit's name again.

"Yami...I need...I need to..." he called out through pants.

"What is it aibou?"

"Yami...please...I need...please," he said, pressing his hips against Yami's. The spirit smirked, knowing what his light wanted, but he would get it only when Yami felt like it. He moved his mouth from the reddened nub and took the other in, swirling his tongue around it slowly, pressing hard against it.

Yugi's eyes shot open as another wave of pleasure took his body. A deep moan left his throat as he pulled Yami's body closer to his, wanting to get as close as he could. Yami let out his own moan as he felt the friction between their bodies intensify. Yugi's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the vibrations from his darks moan enter his body through his over sensitive bud.

"Oh Yami..."

Yami moaned again as the passion filled voice of his beautiful aibou reached his ears. There was nothing he enjoyed more than causing his light this much pleasure. His hands slowly glided down Yugi's sides, inciting a delighted shiver through both their bodies. He leaned up and placed kisses all over Yugi's jaw line, finally reaching his petal soft lips which opened freely and eagerly to his invasion. He slipped his tongue in and met Yugi's half way, the two muscles entering into another sensual duel that Yugi gladly forfeited, letting Yami's tongue to roam freely through the warm, moist cavern.

His hands now caressed Yugi's leather clad thighs, running his fingers up and down, making Yugi moan in their kiss. The digits came so close to grazing the erection, but skillfully avoided touching them. Yugi groaned in aggravation as he bucked his hips in the direction of the fingers. Yami smirked, enjoying the feeling he received when their members crashed together. Yugi groaned again with pent up energy, shutting his eyes as crystalline tears formed. He was so close to those fingers yet he could never touch them. He whimpered as the fingers ghosted up his thigh, coming even closer to the arousal that was painfully contained in the tight leather.

"You are impatient today," Yami whispered, his smile evident in his voice. Yugi responded in an earth shattering scream as the long digits finally wrapped themselves around Yugi's length. As soon as they touched him they let go and slid back down the smooth thighs, causing more tears to appear in the amethyst eyes.

"Oh gods...Yami...don't..."

"Don't what? I thought you wanted this," Yami whispered, the devilish smirk taking up all his face.

"Don't...gods...Yami, please don't stop," Yugi said in a whisper as the tears of frustration fell down his flushed cheeks, leaving glistening marks.

Yami kissed them away, and returned to the warm mouth. The saltiness of the tears, the flavor of the ice-cream and Yugi's natural spices made an ambrosial taste that made Yami's heart skip a beat. The spirit sucked harshly on his light's tongue, trying to get every bit of that flavor.

Yugi's hands ran through the silken mane that now drooped intriguingly on Yami's shoulders. They both moaned again as pleasure ran through both their bodies, hitting every nerve ending. The boys felt like they were on fire, every touch, every caress, every moan sent more sparks through them.

Yami left Yugi's mouth to explore the sweat covered neck of his lover. He kissed upwards towards the ear and dove his tongue into the lobe, earning another delicious scream from the boy under him. Yugi writhed uncontrollably as so many different parts of his body were being pleasured at the same time. He couldn't handle any more. "Yami...more" he called out as he rammed his hips against his dark's. Yami let out a loud groan in appreciation and continued to play with the tender lobe. Their bodies met on the next buck, causing a burning friction to form. Both bodies shivered before continuing their actions.

Yami finally decided Yugi had had enough torture, and without a second thought he yanked Yugi's pants and boxers off and took him into his mouth. Yugi's eyes widened incredibly as a silent scream left his swollen lips. He instantly bucked into the intense heat of his lovers mouth. Yami ran his tongue all over the shaft and grazed his teeth on the top as he slid it out of his mouth. Yugi trembled at the lack of heat, but moaned happily as the heat returned. The ancient spirit drew him in fully, till the tip of the member touched the back of his throat. Repressing his natural reflex, he swallowed around Yugi's hardened appendage, deep throating the boy completely.

Yugi's body was wracked with another silent scream as the tightness almost threw him over the edge. Yami knew this too, and deep throated him again, his tongue grinding against it roughly. This was finally too much for Yugi as he came into Yami's mouth with one of his loudest screams. Yami smiled and happily drank all that Yugi gave him. He delved his tongue into the slit before letting the limp shaft pop out of his mouth.

Yugi's weakened body lay there on the floor, unmoving except for the rapid movements of his chest as he desperately tried to catch his breath. He felt Yami's tender gaze on him, examining every part of his completely defenseless body. They both knew what was coming next, and Yugi closed his eyes in preparation. He felt Yami slide up and opened his eyes to look into deep red pools filled with love, lust and flaming passion. His dark gently kissed him, and nuzzled his cheek against the younger one.

Yugi felt an extremely cold object glide across his entrance, making his breath catch in his worn throat. Yugi shut his eyes tightly as he realized Yami was using what was left of the still freezing cold ice-cream as lube. He whimpered as the burning chill sent a jolt through him. Yami nibbled his bottom lip comfortingly, helping him to relax.

"Open your eyes aibou. Just calm down, it won't be so cold later," whispered Yami, softly running his free hand down Yugi's side.

Yugi managed to open his eyes just as the first digit slipped in. The boy groaned lightly as the freezing finger gently stretched his entrance. Just as he was getting used to the first one, another ice-cream coated finger was slipped in. Yugi had to admit the ice-cream made things easier, but the coldness was unbearable. He moved his hips slightly, trying to shift the iciness to different parts. Yami whispered comforting words to him as he stared into Yugi's bright violet eyes. Yugi stared back at him, not taking his eyes away from the crimson orbs even as another jolt of pain coursed through him as he was stretched even more. By the time Yami slipped his third finger in, Yugi was biting his lip to keep from screaming out. The pain came from the frozen dessert Yami was using as lube. It was torching his warm insides, and his body trembled again as the digits moved, stretching him as far as he could go.

Suddenly Yugi gasped in pleasure as the fingers found the bundle of nerves they had been searching for. The pain from the cold soon disappeared as a flash of hot passion ran through his body. The fingers hit the nerves again, making Yugi cry out fully. He never took his eyes away from Yami's gaze, allowing the spirit to see the full extent of his delight. Yami felt a surge of pride flow through him when he saw all the pleasure he created. He slipped his fingers out of Yugi after a few more minutes and coated his own hard member with the last of the ice-cream. Yami hissed out in pain and pleasure as the sticky liquid slid down his shaft.

He positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and slowly slid inside. Both boys moaned at the mix of heat and ice that was created by their joining. Yami slid in till he was buried inside, and paused to let his aibou adjust to the intrusion. Yugi though didn't want the pause and pushed their hips together. "Just move!"

Yami grinned widely before starting a slow easy movement, gently thrusting into the boy under him. Yugi was still not pleased and decided to take control. He wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, drawing the other teen swiftly back in and impaling himself. Yugi's face scrunched up at the sudden pain and tears started forming in his now closed eyes. Yami looked down at his aibou worriedly, before continuing at the pace Yugi wanted. After a few more thrusts he finally found Yugi's prostate causing the younger one to cry out in pleasure.

Yami continued thrusting quickly in that one spot, his movements becoming faster and harder each time. Yugi clung to his dark's back as he dug his nails into the spirit's back. Yugi cried out again as his sweet spot was hit again. He saw sparks through his eyelids as he felt his end coming.

Yami sensed it too and grabbed his lights re-hardened erection. He pumped it with his thrusts, timing it perfectly. The new sensations drove Yugi wild. He threw his head back and thrashed his body around like a wild man. He could no longer hold back, and, calling out Yami's name extremely loud, released his essence all over both of their stomachs. He lay there spent as his spirit continued to pound into his limp body. Soon after Yami came as well, also calling out his lovers name. Yami's tired body collapsed on the one under him, causing an 'oof' from Yugi as what ever little air he had was pushed out. Using the last of his strength he wrapped his legs tighter around Yami's form, preventing the spirit from removing himself from the boys body.

Yami buried his head in Yugi's sweat drenched shoulder and calmed his breathing. He looked over and saw a small smile gracing Yugi's bruised, fiery red lips. The spirit smiled as well, putting an arm around Yugi's waist and drawing him against his body.

"So my little love, are you still bored?"

"I'm never bored when you are with me, Yami."

Yami smiled and gently kissed Yugi's lips. "I love you so much, my koi."

"I love you too koi."

The two boys lay there, surrounded by their loving embrace, silently listening to the still falling rain.

* * *

Star: Ok, you know how I said that was a dream? Didn't I say I have a big imagination? Don't ask me why I dreamed that, my brain just wanted to be mean. But anyway, I hope you all liked. Please review and watch for updates of my other stories. Bye! hugs 


End file.
